San Solterín
by AliShadow
Summary: ¿Ir a mi casa a tomar un triste helado viendo la triste historia de Titanic o irme con este chico de físico perfecto? ¿En serio estaba considerándolo? Oneshot. TH!


**Los personajes son de Meyer, pero la historia es creación mía :)**

**

* * *

**

**San Solterín**

**

* * *

**

Catorce de febrero. Ese día que se ha comercializado como San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, y que la gran mayoría de parejas del mundo espera en demasía. Para mí, era un día más en el calendario. O eso quería creer.

Aquel día, no me hubiera importado terminar tarde la universidad. Después de las clases, no quería salir a la calle y ver parejitas felices. Sin embargo, no tenía demasiadas excusas de quedarme en la biblioteca, ya que terminábamos de salir del período de exámenes. Así que hice de tripas corazón y me dirigí a mi apartamento, aquel día vacío. Mis dos compañeras de piso y mejores amigas, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, habían salido con sus novios, Jasper y Emmett, a celebrar el feliz día de los enamorados, mientras que yo, Bella Swan, me quedaba en casa, sola, como era tradición desde hacía ya varios años. No mentiría si confesara que muy en el fondo, cada año esperaba que mis amigas se quedaran en casa aquel día, o que esperaba que algún príncipe azul se me apareciese por el camino.

Un traspiés y que un galán me cogiera, que se me cayera algo y otro galán me advirtiera...todo eso, claramente, acompañada de la típica mirada, señalando el amor a primera vista. Sí, sonaba muy de película, e igual de probable que un perfecto chico se me apareciese delante de mí en esos instantes, montado en un corcel blanco.

Llegué a casa, y después de dejar la mochila desperdigada en algún punto del salón, me dirigí a la nevera. No se me aparecería un príncipe azul con su corcel blanco, pero yo sí que iba a invertir en mi escena de película: coger una tarrina de helado de chocolate y comer hasta decir basta, mientras miraba mi película romántica favorita por excelencia: _Titanic_. Pero algo falló en mi estupendo plan: ¡no había chocolate! Ni en helado, ni en tableta, ni siquiera un mísero bombón. Lamentándome por mi mala suerte, cogí mi monedero, las llaves de casa y el móvil, y poniéndome la chaqueta, me dirigí al supermercado más cercano. De camino, volví a ver a parejitas, aunque no les di tanta importancia. En aquellos instantes, lo que más quería yo era mi tarrina de chocolate.

Al entrar en el supermercado, tuve ganas de salir corriendo: todo estaba decorado con corazones, guirnaldas rojas, y carteles de: _¡Feliz San Valentín!_. Rodé los ojos y me dirigí a la sección de helados. Había de todo tipo, y tarrinas de fresa, vainilla...y una de chocolate. Alargué mi mano, feliz por haber conseguido mi tan preciado tesoro, cuando otra mano se interpuso en mi camino, atrapando la tarrina los dos al mismo tiempo.

Levanté la mirada, llena de furia y con un claro desafío, para toparme con dos esmeraldas, que me miraban del mismo modo. La mano y aquellos ojos, pertenecían a un joven, de cabello broncíneo y desordenado. Su rostro, parecía esculpido por el mismo Miguel Ángel. Y de reojo, veía que parecía estar bastante bien formado, a pesar de la sudadera que llevaba.

¡Era el chico perfecto que había estado esperando!

Aunque pensándolo bien, no era del todo perfecto, ya que me estaba intentando quitar mi preciada tarrina de chocolate.

— Es mía –dijimos los dos a la vez, desafiándonos con la mirada.

—¡Yo la vi antes! –añadí.

—¡Pero yo la cogí antes! –su voz, aterciopelada, no ayudaba para nada a odiarle, para más inri.

— ¡Pero eres chico! El día de _San Solterín _los helados están reservados para chicas –fue mi brillante respuesta, ante la que aquel dios heleno estalló en una carcajada, musicalmente perfecta.

—¿Sabes? –me sonrió de lado y sentí como me sonrojaba- dejemos esta tarrina y vamos a tomar un helado a cualquier heladería. ¿Te parece?

¿Ir a mi casa a tomar un triste helado viendo la triste historia de Rose y Jack o irme con este chico de físico perfecto? ¿En serio estaba considerándolo?

—Me parece perfecto –sonreí.

Él siguió sonriendo de esa forma que me quitaba el aliento, antes de presentarse:

—Edward Cullen.

—Bella Swan.

Nos estrechamos las manos, y aunque no sentí aquella chispa que siempre narraban los libros, sí noté un suave cosquilleo al retirar la mano.

Edward me guió hasta una pequeña cafetería, no muy lejos del supermercado. Un par de chicas con las que nos cruzamos de camino, me enviaron miradas realmente aterradoras.

¿Sería por el chico que me acompañaba? Posiblemente. Él parecía no darse cuenta. Me hablaba de que había pensado quedarse en casa, viendo una película y comiendo chocolate, ya que al no tener pareja y sentirse solo aquel día, quería ver si en verdad el chocolate aliviaba las penas amorosas, como bien decían. No aquello no me sonaba, para nada.

Al llegar a la cafetería, nos sentamos en una mesa bastante apartada, y pronto una camarera vino a atendernos. Después de pedir los dos helados, Edward me preguntó porqué llamaba al catorce de febrero "San Solterín".

—Es como los solteros denominan el día de los enamorados. ¿No lo has oído nunca?

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras reía. ¡Y vaya risa más musical y bonita tenía! Nada comparada con la mía.

—¿Y como es eso que una chica como tú está sola el día de San Valentín? –preguntó, pillándome desprevenida.

Le miré, con una ceja alzada. La camarera llegó en aquel momento, y nos dejó los dos helados. Una vez se hubo ido, Edward reclamó su respuesta.

—Por lo obvio claramente. Aunque me extraña más que tú estés solo.

Él volvió a reír. Había que ver lo feliz que era ese chico.

—Lo que veo obvio es que tienes pareja, pero está lejos. Venga, ¡eres preciosa! Es imposible que no tengas pareja.

Enrojecí hasta la coronilla. Un chico como Edward no podía considerarme atractiva. ¡De ninguna manera! Lo habría dicho para quedar bien, claramente.

—Voy a ignorar ese claro intento de subirme el ánimo, pero de todas formas gracias –él fue a hablar, pero le interrumpí- y no, no tengo pareja desde hace bastante tiempo. No tengo suerte en ese campo –reí, pero el no me acompañó, tan solo frunció el ceño.

—Sigo sin entender por qué.

—No te esfuerces –me encogí de hombros, y pregunté- ¿y cuál es el motivo por el que querías comer chocolate?

—Por lo mismo que tú. Todos mis amigos tienen pareja, así que se han ido con sus chicas. Yo no quería amargarme estudiando, así que decidí amargarme comiendo chocolate –respondió como si nada.

—¿Tampoco tienes pareja? Cuesta creerlo.

Edward alzó otra vez una de sus perfectas cejas, invitándome a explicarme.

—¡Venga, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta! –reí- cuando veníamos aquí, ¡has deslumbrado a casi todas las chicas con las que nos hemos cruzado!

Su incredulidad se vio reemplazada por una bonita máscara de diversión, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en la mesa, con su mirada fija en la mía.

—¿Te deslumbro a ti?

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué debía responderle?

—Puede –me encogí de hombros, y seguí comiendo como si nada mi helado de chocolate.

Sentí su risita, y decidí ignorarle, cosa que aún le hizo más gracia.

La tarde se me pasó volando a su lado. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan cómoda al lado de alguien. Teníamos gustos bastante parecidos, a lo que música y literatura correspondía, al igual que sobre películas y series. Aún así, el estudiaba Medicina y yo Filología inglesa. Había que ver lo cerca que estaban ambas facultades, y nunca nos habíamos visto.

El sonido de mi teléfono móvil sonando nos sacó de nuestra propia burbuja. Disculpándome, me levanté y lo cogí, saliendo de la cafetería, ya que allí dentro no se escuchaba nada.

—¡Isabella! –me llamó la voz de soprano de mi amiga Alice.

—¡Alice! –gritó a la par.

—¡¿Dónde estás? ¡Son las nueve de la noche!

—¡¿Las nueve? –miré mi reloj y efectivamente, eran las nueve y cuatro minutos.

—¿Dónde estás Bella?

—Em…pues…en una cafetería.

—¿Y qué haces en una cafetería, Belly?

Ups, ya habíamos descendido al _Belly_. No sé si me daba más miedo el _Isabella_ o el _Belly_, en labios de Alice.

—Estaba con un chico…

—¡AAAAH! –tuve que separar el auricular de mi oreja, ante el grito que profirió mi amiga- ¡Quiero detalles!

—No ha pasado nada, Ali. Ya voy para casa.

No le di tiempo a responder, ya que en aquel momento salió Edward también de la cafeteria.

—Te acompaño a casa –me sonrió.

—¡Espera! Tengo que pagar los helados…

Fui a entrar, pero él me cogió suavemente por el brazo, notando de nuevo aquel cosquilleo.

—Ya lo he pagado yo –me guiñó un ojo y yo fruncí el ceño.

—No tenías porqué.

—Pero quería.

Ante aquella sonrisa, no podía decir que no. Empezamos a caminar hacia mi casa, yo algo aturdida aún.

—Si quieres, para compensar, puedes invitarme otro día a mí.

Le miré, sorprendida. ¿Estaba insinuando que quería volver a verme? El corazón me latió descontrolado ante aquello.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a quedar? –no pude evitar preguntar.

—Claro –me sonrió ampliamente- nunca había estado tan a gusto con una persona como esta tarde contigo.

Me ruboricé y agaché la mirada. ¡Esto era tan raro!

—Yo…yo también he estado a gusto –levanté la mirada y le sonreí cálidamente.

Con aquel ambiente tan cercano, llegamos al portal de mi bloque de apartamentos.

—Es aquí –dije, parándome delante de la puerta y girándome hacia él- gracias por acompañarme.

—Gracias a ti por esta tarde, Bella.

Enrojecí de nuevo, para mi mala suerte. En cambio, él levantó una mano y me acarició la mejilla.

—Estás preciosa con ese sonrojo.

—Venga ya –y empecé a reír. ¡Parecía una escena sacada de una película! Wow, seguía son creérmelo.

—¿Me das tu número de teléfono?

Después de intercambiar los números, vinieron las despedidas. No sé de donde saqué el valor, pero me puse de puntillas y le besé en la mejilla. Roja como un tomate, me giré y fui a entrar en el portal, pero entonces, Edward me cogió el brazo y me hizo voltear, para unir sus labios con los míos. Fue nuestro primer beso, de nuestro primer San Valentín juntos.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Este one lo escribí la semana pasada, pero me faltaba la parte final, que no había podido termianr hasta hoy :( Sí, la intención era colgarlo el día de San Valentín, pero bueno xD**

**Espeor que os haya gustado ;) si es así, ya sabeis como hacermelo saber jeje**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

_Ali._


End file.
